Tense
tense ( adjective ; noun ): a form taken by a verb to indicate the time of action etc. حَرِج ؛ صِيْغَة ؛ مَشْدُود ؛ مَعْقُود ؛ مُبْرَم ؛ مُتَأَزّم ؛ مُتَشَنِّج ؛ مُتَفَاقِم ؛ مُتَوَتّر ؛ مُوَتّر tensely ( adverb ): in a tense بِقَلَقٍ tense ( verb ): to make your muscles tight and stiff شَدّ ؛ وَتَّرَ Translation and Meaning of tense in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Original text Meaning *Tense General مُتَوَتّر؛ مَحْمُوم؛ مَسْعُور؛ مُضْطَرِب؛ يوتّر *Tense Technology توتر؛ شد؛ مشدود؛ وتر *Tense Learning زمن؛ صِيْغَة *tense Medical مُتَوَتِّر Original text Meaning *tense Psychological متوتر، مشدود *Tense Learning الزمن *the future tense General صيغة المضارع المقرون بالسين أو سوف *The Imperfect Tense ( indicates present or future Tense ). Learning الفِعْلُ المُضَارِع *tense mind General فكر مجهد *tense pulse Medical نَبْضٌ مُتَوَتِّر *tense situation General موقف متوتر Original text Meaning *Tense situation Political وضع متأزم *tense strength General مقاومة الشد *tense stress General إجهاد الشد Perfect Tense General الفِعْلُ المَاضِي *imperfect tense General الماضى الناقص *past tense General الماضِي؛ صِيغَةُ الماضِي *past tense Learning الماضِي : صِيغَةُ الماضِي *tense test General اختبار الشد *Past tense General فعل ماض *Aluminum Tense Medical متأزلة ألومنيوم *Present tense Learning الزمن الحاضر *Tense Phrases Learning مركبات الزمن *tense logic Maths منطق زمني *with pre-tense General ظاهِرِيّاً12» Related Words *tense tensor tension tensile tensive tensely tensity tensioning tensing Contextual Example: tense in a translated text إذا لم يتم تخفيف شد المسار وظلت مجموعة حذاء المسار مشدودة ، فيدل ذلك على وجود شيء غير عادي داخل إطار المسار ( علبة ياي الارتداد مكسورة أو مسمار تركيب ياي الارتداد مكسور أو الصامولة الموجودة في طرف العمود قد سقطت (السيارات) If the track tension is not relieved and the track shoe assembly remains tense , there may be an abnormality inside the track frame ( the recoil spring case is broken , the recoil spring set bolt is broken , or the nut at the end of the shaft has fallen off شد حزام الطوق وركبه عند عدم جلوس أي شخص على المقعد (السيارات) Tense the tether belt and install it when there is no one sitting on the seat والإدراك هو مدى فهمنا للعالم ، والعاطفة تعني قولنا ذاك جيد ، آمن ، خطر ، وجعلنا على استعداد للتصرف ، وهذا هو سبب توتر العضلات أو استرخائها (عامة) Cognition is about understanding the world , emotion is about interpreting it saying good , bad , safe , dangerous , and getting us ready to act , which is why the muscles tense or relax . ولكن هذه التغييرات تم بناؤها عن طريق إضافة علامات الكلمات التي تحدد هذه التغييرات مثل زمن الفعل السابق . (عامة) Instead , these changes are constructed by adding word markers that specify what the changes are , such as the tense of the previous verb . الوضع متوتر قليلا هنا (عامة) WE HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF A TENSE SITUATION RIGHT HERE تشاطر السلفادور قلق الحكومة الانتقالية لهايتي حيال الحالة الأمنية المتردية ، وبخاصة في بورت - أو - برينس ، والمناخ السياسي المتوتر الناجم عن ذلك (عامة) El Salvador shares the concern of the Transitional Government of Haiti about the deteriorating security situation , particularly in Port - au - Prince , and the resulting tense political climate جسم مشدود ومنتصب (عامة) body tense and upright Nearby Words tensed tensely tenseness tenser tenses tensest tensibility tensile